


Kissed by an Angel

by quandong_crumble



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends Being Cute, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/pseuds/quandong_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night when Tony finally gets back to his dorm room and crawls into the bed where Warren's waiting. Warren's the best.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/963943/chapters/1889989">Dear Captain America</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist">geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue">teaberryblue</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963943) by [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> This is only a teeny tiny drabble inspired by [Dear Captain America](http://archiveofourown.org/works/963943/chapters/1889989) by [geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist) and [teaberryblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). While I _strongly_ encourage you to check that gorgeous story out, you can read this one as a stand-alone if you like.
> 
> (I'll admit, it's not likely to be very satisfying without having read Dear Captain America and got a lot more background on the cute relationship between Warren and Tony in those letters.)

It’s late when Tony finally heads towards bed, wet hair still dripping water down his back from the tepid shower. He should try to remember to come back and shower before all the hot water gets used up if he’s going to stay in the computer lab so late. Or stay later, so that the hot water system has more time to recover.

Or maybe he could upgrade it? Surely there has to be a way to force the system to heat quicker… No, focus, Tony. Or rather, don’t focus. His brain his pleasantly fuzzy and he feels like he might get to sleep quickly tonight if he doesn’t side-track himself with ideas and inventions.

The hallway is dim, lights out was hours ago, and the wan light from the emergency lamps and exit signs is playing havoc with his tired eyes. He carefully dodges the squeaky floorboard outside Ty and Christian’s door—squeaky because Ty carefully pried up the carpet and loosened the joint, so that he can hear when a supervisor is about to come into his room—and holds his breath when he passes Mark and Spencer’s door because the hallway there always smells like Mark’s putrid socks.

Finally, he makes it to his door. The light’s still on inside, he can see the soft glow leaking through the gap near the floor, so Warren must be waiting for him. He feels a little guilty—it’s after midnight and now Warren’s going to be tired tomorrow, too—but mostly he just feels warm and fuzzy somewhere in his chest. The door opens with the soft scrape of wood against wood that’s like a gunshot in the silence of the dorm. Tony winces reflexively even though it’s not really that loud, and slides into the room.

The light in the room should be harsh and white from the fluorescent bulb, but one of Warren’s tee shirts is draped over the lamp and instead the room is filled with a muted yellow glow. It reflects off Warren’s hair, which is pretty much all Tony can see of him. He’s dozing in Tony’s bed, the covers pulled up over his ears, and Tony can see the odd lumpy shapes under the blanket that mean Warren hasn’t tried to tuck his wings into his pyjamas. Tony tries to be quiet, he does, but by the time he’s changed into his pyjamas and looks back over at the bed, Warren’s got his eyes open and is watching him with a tiny smile.

“Sorry,” Tony whispers. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“That’s okay,” Warren murmurs. He folds the covers back to give Tony room to climb into bed. “I was waiting for you to come in.”

The bed’s warm and Warren’s warmer, his arms drawing Tony in close as soon as he’s settled. His kisses taste like toothpaste and Tony presses full length against him, warming his cold toes on Warren’s flannel-clad calves. There’s a rustling and a shuffling of blankets as Warren reaches overhead to turn off the lamp, and then one of Warren’s wings is curled over them both, the feathers tickling Tony’s cheek.

“You’re the best,” Tony whispers in between kisses, growing sleepier by the moment.

“Mmmm,” Warren agrees, a sleepy sigh, and his lips slowly become less responsive as he drifts off again.

Tony chuckles, his eyes heavy, and he kisses his boyfriend one more time. He ducks his head so that they’re not breathing the same air, nuzzles Warren’s bare collarbone, and lets sleep slow his mind.

“The best,” he thinks he manages to murmur one last time, and then he’s dreaming.


End file.
